Wed more friends
by ThEsUbScEnE
Summary: Edwar e bella sempre foram amigos ,mas edward tem certeza de que seus sentimntos por bella vao alem do que aoenas amizade , entao quando decide se deaclarar , algo surge para atrapalhar seu caminho . E quanto a bella , como ela reagira diante de tudo iss?
1. Chapter 1

Friends forver

Oi meu nome é Edward , tenho 15 anos e moro em uma pequena cidadezinha chamada forks , com nada mais do que 2100 habitantes . Aqui chove quase o ano inteiro , entao sol é algo muito raro por aqui . Meus pais Esme e Carlise são medicos , entao não passamos muito tempo com eles . Mas não posso reclamar , tenho minha irma super mega irritante de 14 anos , mas que fazer oque amo muito , meus amigos inseparaveis jasper e Emmet e tenho o amor da minha vida que é minha melhor amiga por sinal , Bella . Nos conhecemos quando eramos crianças, eu tinha acabado de vir do Alasca. Estava brincando no parquinho e vi uma pequena garotinha de olhos castanhos chorando sentada na terra . Ofereci a ela meu sorvete e desde entao nos tornamos melhores amigos .Bella tem a minha idade , infelizmente nunca tive coragem de dizer a ela o que sinto . Mas não sei , quando tento falar algo parece que se ativa um mecanismo em meu cérebro e eu acabo sem dizer nada do que gostaria. Mas fazer o que , nem tudo na vida é como a gente quer , quem sabe um dia tomo coragem e digo . E tambem tenho certeza que bella só me vê como amigo e não quero arriscar perder nossa amizade por um sentimento bobo da minha parte . Não posso arriscar perder minha Bella .

Acordei com um sensaçao estranha esta manha , mas logo me animei pois jaja vou encontrar com minha bella . Levantei da cama preguisomante e fui abrir as janelas 'esqueci de contar , mas bella é minha visinha , a janela de seu qaurto fica de frente pra minha .

Lá estava ela , se levantando , com cabelos bagunçados e camisa longa (bella tinha mania de dormir com uma camisa ke dei a ela uma vez ) , já falei que ela é linda quanda acorda , seus cabelos despenteados dao um ar sexy que eu adoro .

- Bom dia bella adormecida ! perguntei quando ela abriu a janela .

-Bom dia Edd!(ela tinha essa mania de me chamar de Edd)

- Dormiu bem Bells ?

-Queria poder estar dormindo ainda ! ela disse bocejando ainda com sono .

- Essa é minha bella , te vejo daqui a pouco bells , até litlte bells.

-Até litle edd .

Fui pro banheiro e fiz minha igiente pessoal , tirei minhas roupas e entrei no banho . Deixei que a água quente tomasse conta do meu corpo . Instantaneamente a imagem de bella veio em minha cabeça . ''Estavamos em meu quarto e bella estava encostada na janela com acamisa que dei a ela , eu estava em minha cama admirando-a, ela veio ate mim bem lentamente e sentou em meu colo , pondo cada uma de sua pernas em volta da minha cintura enquanto passava a mao em meu peito , ela se inclinou e disse sussurando de uma maneira muito sedutora -feliz aniversario edd , entao me beijou . Noss linguas travavam uma guerra sem fim lutando por controle , bella tinha um gosto indescritvel , mordisquei seu labio inferior e assumi o controle , entao derepente me pego em baixo do xuveiro com uma puta de uma ereçao apontendo pra cima ealguem esmurrando a porta do quarto .

Puta que pariu , droga , parecia tao real , disse pra mim mesmo .

-Edawrd sai daí agr , vem pro café , vai se atrasar . Alice berrava na porta do quarto .

- Já vou alie , já vou ! Sai do chuveiro e me sequei a fim de por uma roupa , peguei minhas coisas e desci . Alice estava na porta da cosinha batendo o pe no chao ( ela sempre faz isso quando esta irritada )

-Bom dia pirralha ! Disse me sentando na mesa e pegando um pedaço de bolo de cenoura que Esme fazia todos os dias , que por sinal era meu favorito .

- Só se for pra vc .

- O que ouve aliie ?

- Quebrei minha unha . ela disse fasendo biquinho e choramingando . – Alice pelo amor de deus , jaja cresce de novov ! – Edward vc não é mulher , nunca vai entender . revirei os olhos diante do drama que alice fazia por misera coisas .

Dois batidos fracos ecoaram da porta , que só pdiiam ser de uma pessoa - Alice , abre a porta pra bella !

Esperei ancioso pra ver ela , quando tive uma surpresa , minha bella estava acompanhada ..

Junto com ela estava um moreno alto que reconheci de cara , jacob , capitao do time de futebol. Olhei atonito pra bella em busca de alguma resposta .

-Edd , alie , tem uma pessao que eu gostaria que voces conhecessem . Ela gesticulou pra jacob.

-Esse é o jake , meu namorado .Meu mundo caiu , congelei no mesmo lugar , como assim namorado ? desde quando ? como isso aconteceu ? pro que bella esta com esse nojento ? Jacob era repugnate , um dos maiores galinhas da esola , pegava todas e não ficava com nenhuma por mais de um mês .

Alice sorriu e estendeu a mao pra jacob - Prazer em conce-lo jacob - O prazer é todo meu , disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha .

El estendeu a mao pra mim – Sou jacob e vc deve ser edward , certo amigo? Que sinico , sera que bella não ve o quanto el é sinico ? bella viu meu silencio e me repreendeu com o olhar - Oi jacob , Disee com a voz mais fria possivel . esse cara me da nojo, urgh .

-Bells , precisamos ir ou vamos nos atrasar amor ! jacob disse pegando bella pela mao e indo em direçao a saída -Vejo vcs na escola ! ela disse antes de sair com aquele cachorro


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Decepçao

Amaldiçoei mentalmente ter acordado hoje de manha , amldiçoei tudo que podia . Minha ficha ainda não havia caído , como bella pode ser tao cega . Pelo amor de deus aquele é o jacob, todo mundo sabe da fama de babaca e galinha que ele tem , como bella pode ficar ao lado de um ser tao odioso , a minha bella .

-Edawrd , acorda, você ta parecebdo um zumbi , olhando pro nada . Alice disse estalando osdedos em frente ao meu rosto – Sim allie , estou bem . Vamos ?

Fomos de õnibus , como sempre , mal posso esperar pra tirar carteira , ir de õnibus é mesmo um saco . Mas fazer o que , nada é como a gente quer . Poder dar carona pra bella todo dia . Isso me faz lembrar daquele idiota do jacob . Só de imaginar minha belinha com ele em um carro sozinha , já é o suficiente pra me deixar bufando de raiva .

Chegamos na escola atrasados graças um acidente na estrada que deixou o transito extremamente lento esta manha , entao já fomos direto pra sala. Minha primeira aula era de biologia , e essa eu tinha com bella , entao vou poder conversar com ela sobre o que esta acontecendo . Mas levei um susto quando entrei na sala e bella não estava lá . Ho meu deus , será que aconteceu alguma coisa . Será que bella esta bem , se machucou . Pedi licença pro senhor Felix pra ir ao banheiro e ir atras de bella . Procurai em todo lugar mas nenhum sinal dela , ai meu deus , onde ela se meteu ?

Foi só entao quando estava pasando pelo ginasio que vi bella e aquale brutamontes se agagrrando em frente ao vestiario masculino . Meu queixo caiu , bella nunca foi assim , sempre foi tao tímida , tao preservada , essa não era a minha bella se agarrando com aquele nojento , não podia ser . Foi só entao quando ela me vi, que parou de se atracar com ele, instantaneamente eles se viraram pra mim e jacob disse algo a bella , que deixou ela apavorada . Ela pousou seus olhos em mim e vi algo em seus olhos que nunca tinha visto antes , não era vergonha , timidez , era raiva . Como assim ? Bella estava com raiva de mim ? eu é que devia estar com raiva dela , por se prestar a esse papel . Agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada . Bella veio ate mim .

- O que vc ta fasendo aqui Edward ? ela disse cruzando os braços na minha frente .

- bella , voce pode me explicar o porque de voce estar aqui e com aquele idiota ?

- Primeiro , eu não tenho que explicar nada , segundo , ele não é idiota , é meu namorado e não te devo satisfaçoes de nada do que faço ou devo fazer . O que esta havendo , bella nunca falou assim comigo nem com nimguem .

- Claro que deve bella . Estava preocupado com voce .

- Edward , não se preocupe , sei me cuidar bem , vc não é nada meu pra ter que se dar ao luxo ! Como assim não era nada dla , sei que não tenho o direito de me meter na vida de bella , mas somos maigos .

-Bella , somos amigos .

-Amigos , Edward , será que voce não se toca não em . Só ando com você por que tira notas boas e sempre me ajuda , pra mim voce só não passa de pirulito que já cansei de chupar

Como pude ser tao idiota , bella nunca foi minha amiga , era tudo farça , uma farça . Todos esses anos eu não passei de um encosto onde bella podia se apoiar nos estudos . Estava acabado , eu estava acabado , bella consegui destruir tudo que tinha dentro de mim . Ouvi um risada vindo atras de bella . – Vamos amor . jacob disse abraçando bella por tras . – Claro baby , ham e Edward , vê se não aprece maisna minha frente . E lá se foi ela com aquele babaca .

Acho que já fui humilhando de mais hoje , destruido de mais . Fui pra um lugar onde me deixaria pensar em paz , sozinho . Eu eu bella vinhamos aqui sempre pra fazer picniques e matar aula . Deitei na grama e comecei a lembrar de tudo que passamos nesses anos , tudo metira , tudo farça .

- Bella não fica assim , ele que são uns idiotas ! nos tinhamos uns 12 anos e bella estava chorando por que tania denali estava fasendo piadinhas por que bella ainda não havia beijado nimguem .

- Eddie eu quero pedir um favor . bella disse limpando sua lagrimas e ficando em frente ao meu rosto . – qualquer coisa pra ver minha bella sorri de novo . – Quero que me beije , não quero mais a tania rindo da minha cara . – bella eu .. – Por favor eddie , ela disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos . bella não sabia que beijar ela era o que mais queria .- bella eu não , não sei como fazer isso . Eu disse abaixando os olhos .

- Nos podemos descubrir juntos , ela disse peando minha mao . Bella foi meu primeiro beijo , meu primeiro amor e tambem minha primeira decepçao .

Só tinha uma coisa a fazer .


End file.
